Bless the Broken Road
by Little Raven-Hawk
Summary: Lt. Alice Castille, an Army Nurse, arrived in England in 1943. For an officer in the 326th Airborne Medical Company, the men of the 101st are friends. But it's the letters of one officer in E Company that fuels her courage.
1. Wasting Time with You

Disclaimer: ...don't own Band of Brothers...just Alice.

So all I've been doing for the last couple weeks is watch Band of Brothers and researching the real Easy Company. So you can say I'm a little obsessed with World War II right now...though, I always have been.

_And it's all in how you mix the two,  
And it starts just where the light exists.  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
And it burns a hole,  
Through everyone that feels it.__By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste my time with you._

_Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it,  
Won't come your way,yeah  
Well you'll never find it,  
If your looking for it. (looking for it)_

_Should of done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking,  
Rather waste some time with you._

_And you never would have thought in the end,  
How amazing it feels just to live again,  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
It burns a hole, through everyone that feels it._

_Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it, won't come your way, yeah  
Well you'll never find it, if you're looking for it. (looking for it)_

_Should of done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you._

_Should of said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste some time with you._

_(Time with you... time with you time with you  
Waste some time with you... waste some time with you)_

_Should of done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste my time with you._

_Should of said something, but I've said it enough._

_Should of done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, my hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you._

– "Blue and Yellow" The Used

Chapter One

Wasting Time with You

For once, I was going to let myself soak in misery. I lit a cigarette, closing my eyes to take a long drag. Usually, I would never sink to such habits. Apparently, a doctor at John Hopkins says it's bad for you. I crumpled the letter in my hand and tossed it over my hand. It landed in the smoking trash bin with the rest of them, burning to nothing. Just like him. I let my head hang off the edge of the mattress, eyes closed.

Another day in paradise. I turned my head to look out the window and groaned. I liked rain as much as the next person, but one sunny day a month was just not enough. Not after a year in Italy, years in North Carolina and a childhood in New Orleans. I loved the sun, and there wasn't near enough of it in England. But of course, the sun in Europe now came with flying artillery rounds, air tankers and the gray haze of smoke. But now, I would rather that than the endless cover of clouds. And thank God we were leaving soon. I was anyway, with the 326th Medical Company, following the 101st Airbourne across the channel in charge of every nurse in my company.

A knock at my door made me grumble. "What?"

"Your shift starts in ten." It was Clarisse. A girl from New York. She'd arrived a few weeks ago, having just graduated the Army Nursing School. And also my roommate. Apparently, she needed a mentor.

"Clarisse...this is your room to, you don't have to knock."

The door opened carefully. This girl was really getting on my nerves. She's not gonna make it in a warzone if she can't handle sharing a room with me. "Umm...sorry ma'am."

"Not a problem, Private." I took a drag from the cigarette. She eyed me curiously. "Anything interesting?"

"No, ma'am."

"Great," I groaned. "That means this is gonna be a very boring day." I stood up from the bed and poured my half drunk glass of water on the burning bucket fire. "Can you take that out for me?" I buttoned my shirt and slipped on my fatigue jacket. "Oh, and Clarisse...don't call me ma'am. Lieutenant, Gambit, Alice. Anything but ma'am."

* * *

It was a half mile walk to the hospital. It was still early, but the town was wide awake. That's what happens in a war. I greeted a few of the men that passed by me. Most of them in the 101st. The whole 101st had been here for weeks now, waiting for the order to drop into France. The pass the time, there has been training, drinking, poker games and shooting contests. But mostly poker. The CO's didn't want them to waste ammunition. But they did it anyway, when they could get away with it.

I hadn't been invited to shoot yet. But, why should it surprise me. I'm a woman. A woman that refuses to wear a female dress uniform and goes with male fatigues. I refuse to wear my hair in anything but a ponytail because I can't stand using a million bobby pins for something fancier. I didn't put on any makeup while on duty, unless it was a special occasion. I talked like any of the other boys, but then again, I'm part Cajun. What else can you expect? The only womanly thing I do the same as all the other nurses was nail polish. But when they go for red, pink and pastels, I settle only for black. It's black, or nothing at all.

That's why some of the Easy boys call me Gambit. It apparently has something to do with me being a rebel, even though that's not what a gambit is at all. But I wasn't gonna argue with them. I liked those boys, but so far, wouldn't let myself make friends. I already learned that it was never a good idea to make friends with men that may never come back. I was in Italy for almost a year before being transferred here four months back. They make it through D-Day, then we'll see. But not before then. I didn't want to lose anymore men that I considered brothers.

I put out my cigarette before walking in the front door of the hospital. I dug my stethoscope out of my pocket and looped it over my head. I nodded to my CO as I approached. Captain Jeremy Waters. He was a doctor from Chicago. Graduated from UCLA. He was a good doctor, but didn't like me too much. He ruled with conformity. And I did everything I could to go against it. So naturally, he did what he could to make my life hell. The worst shifts, the worst cleaning duties, made me mentor the newbies, and tried everything he could with his commanders to get me off the line up to move into France with the 101st. But they wouldn't have it. Even if I was a rebel that loved disobeying some of his ridiculous orders. I was the nurse with the most war zone experience. Even more than him, and he couldn't stand that.

I was expected to mentor this company when we cross the channel. To prepare them for what we will see. I did what I could. Taught some tricks here and there. Gave my advice on how to stay focused. There's nothing else I could do. They'll learn like I did. By being in the midst of it. War is hell, and they'll learn that too.

"Morning, Captain. Busy night?"

"Lieutenant. Maybe they should put you on the front lines, since you insist in dressing like them."

"Well sir, you have no idea how much I would prefer that," I walked behind the nursing station and wrote my name on the shift list. He signed a few forms on his clipboard before turning to walk away. "Oh, and sir," I called to him. He turned to listen. "I was wondering, what's your excuse?"

I didn't smile until he walked away. I even laughed. Evelyn, who was sitting to my right, slapped my arm. "He can court martial you for that, you know," she hissed.

"He can, but he won't. He's been ordered to take me to France, no matter what."

"That can change as soon as we get over there, Alice. You need to watch your mouth when that happens."

"The only reason I'm not the CO of this company is because I'm a woman. I have more war zone experience than anyone here. Face it," I walked over to wash my hands. "You need me," I pouted my lips. We laughed.

I scrubbed the dirt from my hands, hoping the tobacco smell would wash away as well. Waters would probably try to kick my ass if he saw me smoking. Just to annoy me. Will probably think it will reflect badly on the company. Men smoke. Not women. I chuckled. Not during a war. Here, packs of cigarettes were cash. I focused on my hands, washing away the soap.

I wiped my hands dry when my ring accidentally slipped off. I picked it up and went to slip it back on my finger, but stopped. It was the ring he gave me when I graduated Nursing School. I rubbed my thumb over the emerald. His family was from Ireland. He wanted to go back there to get married. But that wouldn't happen now.

I tucked the ring into my pocket and grabbed the first clipboard on the rack. Great. Influenza. He better not vomit on me. I wasn't in the mood today.

* * *

I grumbled, finishing up another chart. Well, the kid didn't throw up on me. He decided instead, to do it all over the floor. Which then of course, Captain Waters ordered me to do the clean up. Now I've seen worse than a pile of vomit, even back at home. But I was a First Lieutenant for Christ's sake, and a nurse. Not a janitor. I treat bullet wounds, lacerations, amputations, and even stitch. Which is usually a doctor's job, but I had to learn real fast in Italy when our last doctor was shot.

"Excuse me, nurse," a voice came in through the entrance.

I looked up from my chart. A soldier, by his uniform I could tell was a Private, was leading an officer by the arm. He was holding a blood stained towel to his face. "What can I do for you?"

"It's the Lieutenant, ma'am," he pointed to the officer.

"Let's take a look at that." I set my hands on his, easing the towel away from the left side of his face. There was a laceration across his left eye that was still slightly bleeding and already starting to bruise. "Ouch, that's a nice one." I set the towel back against the wound. "Go ahead and take a seat on one of the beds and I'll be with you in a minute."

"Thanks, ma'am."

"Evelyn, can you finish this up for me," I handed her the clipboard.

"Sure," she took it from my hands. "Haven't seen him around here before," she looked over my shoulder.

"Me either. Probably just transferred in."

"Not a bad face," she smiled. "After you get done with him."

I laughed and walked over to his bed. I put on some gloves and rolled a stool over beside him. "What's your name, Lieutenant?"

"Lynn Compton. Everyone calls me Buck." I gently pulled the towel away from his face.

"How'd this happen, Buck?"

"Tried to break up a fight. I guess I didn't try hard enough."

"This can't be from a stray punch. What did you get hit with?" I mixed saline and alcohol into a small bowl, drowning some 4 by 4 gauze pads into it.

"A chair leg, I think anyway."

"Ouch." I squeezed out some of the access. "This is probably gonna sting a little." I held one hand around the back of his neck, while the other began to clean the blood away from the wound. He flinched, but I held him fast.

"You're an officer," he remarked. His eyes were on my uniform.

"That I am. First Lieutenant Alice Castille." I smiled. "Nice to meet ya." He chuckled. "I haven't seen ya around here. Did you transfer in?"

"Yesterday."

"Well," I smiled, getting a clean batch of gauze from the bowl. "Welcome to the 101st."

Buck laughed. "Hell of a welcome present."

"What can I say?" He hissed as I glided the gauze over the open wound. "That's how we do things here in the Airbourne. What regiment you in?"

"506."

I smiled. "Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of ya. My company will be following the 506 across the channel on D-Day."

"Your company?"

"Well..." I chuckled. "I guess it's not my company. Just the nursing unit. Captian Waters is CO of the company. It should be my company though."

"Why is that?"

"I have more war zone experience than anyone else here. I was in Italy for eight months."

Buck's eyes caught hers in surprise. "You've been out here since '42?"

"That's right."

"Shouldn't you be home by now?"

A thoughtful smile covered my face as I rolled over to the cabinet on my right. "Worried about me, Lieutenant?"

"No, I just...I guess I assumed you wouldn't be here unless you had to." Buck turned his head away from her. He probably thought he just insulted me.

"Don't worry, Buck. A lot of people tell me that." I grabbed the supplies I needed to stitch him up, and rolled back over. "You see, I'm crazy enough to like it over here."

"What?"

I laughed. "I love my job. That's why I volunteered after Pearl Harbor. That's also why I stayed."

"That's very...admirable of you."

I'm not sure why his choice of words set my off, but they did. "Admirable?" I shook my head, tossing the bloody gloves and putting on a clean pair. "You know what admirable gets you? Gets your friends killed, gets you transferred to a new unit under a CO you can't stand, gets you stuck in a country that never sees the damn sun, and...it gets you one of those letters that says there's no one at home waiting for you." I tossed the gauze in the trash, a little violently.

"Oh, there Lieutenant. Maybe we should give you a rifle, let you jump with us?"

Despite the rant I just gave him, I stifled a laugh. I've known for five minutes, and I already like him. "I'm sorry," I prepared a needle. "It's just one of those days."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know about those." He stared at the needle in my hand. "Do I really need stitches?"

"A couple." He groaned. "Come on, big baby. It won't be that bad."

"Where are you from? The South?" he flinched as I injected the needle into the laceration over his brow.

"Sorry. Yeah. New Orleans."

"Yeah, you have a Cajun accent. Where did you go to school?"

"LSU," I said, preparing the needle.

"The Fighting Tigers?" he asked, incredulously.

I glanced at him. "Yeah."

Buck shook his head and pointed to himself. "UCLA."

I stopped completely, setting the needle and stitch down on the tray beside me. "UCLA?" He nodded. I smiled as a frown came to his face. We said it at the same time. "1940 Rose Bowl. 36 to 35." I started laughing. "Tigers pushed a two point conversion in the last minute to win it," I finished on my own. I clapped, not caring if half the room looked over at us.

"Here I never thought I had to be depressed about that ever again," Buck muttered.

"I was at that game," I managed to get out through my laughter. "Greatest football game of my life, I swear!"

"I was there too," he groaned.

"What?" I asked surprised. "Where'd you sit?"

"I didn't," Buck shook his head. "Number 46. Tailback."

My voice went silent in shock. For a moment, I wasn't in England. I was back in Pasadena, California. It was freezing that day. My father had always loved football. And me being a LSU give him just the right excuse to surprise me on Christmas with two tickets to the Rose Bowl, which our Tigers would be playing the UCLA Bruins. Even if I wasn't at that game, it would still be the greatest football game of my life. "No shit," I whispered. "Compton...I remember you. Yeah," I pointed at him. "You made that interception in the 4th quarter for the touchdown."

Buck's frown turned into half a smile. "Yeah, that was me."

I was laughing again. "My God, I thought it was over. That was an amazing catch. I couldn't believe you made it through our line for 60 yards. That was insane!" I wiped a few tears from my cheek. Maybe the day wasn't turning out so bad after all. "Jesus, my father would love to hear this."

Buck shook his head. "You know, I thought I was done crying over that game."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but come on...what are the odds." I started laughing again. "Really, I would never rub it in this bad...but this is great." I threw my head back to try and catch my breath, resting a hand on my stomach. My muscles were starting to burn.

"What is going on over here?" Captain Waters demanding, marching down the aisle toward us.

Usually I would come up with some sort of smart ass remark, but the truth was good enough this time. And it would still piss him off. "Hey, Captain. You wouldn't believe the odds. 1940 Rose Bowl, Lieutenant Compton here was the Bruins Tailback."

For the first time, his grudge against me seemed to be forgotten as he turned towards Buck. "Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"That was a well played game, Lieutenant," he held out his hand. Buck shook it awkwardly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Alumni of '39."

"Pleasure is mine, Captain. Alumni of '43."

Waters inspected Buck's face. "That's a nasty cut there."

"She was just getting ready to stitch me up, sir," Buck motioned to me.

"Castille puts in some fine sutures. Carry on, Lieutenant," Waters nodded to me and trudged off to where he came from.

"What? What's wrong?" Buck took in my shocked face.

"Nothing, it's just..." I trailed off. I didn't know what the hell it was. Waters never walked away from me without an insult, a curse or careful hint to remind me who is in command. "He's never given me a real...compliment before." I shook my head, picking up my suture tools again. "I expected him to send me off to mop or something and finish the sutures himself."

"What?"

"I'm not really supposed to do sutures. I wasn't trained to in school. But, in Italy I didn't have a choice. Someone had to do it." I made the first stitch. "How you doing?"

"I'm good, can't feel a thing."

"So what did you major in?"

"Physical Education. A minor in Education. You?"

"I wanted to be a doctor, but they didn't accept me. So I had to settle for Nursing." I tied off the third stitch and inspected it closely, watching for any bleeding. "But, I wouldn't be here if I did. Guess I wasn't meant to be a doctor after all."

"But you were meant to be here?"

I folded a few 4 by 4 gauze pads in half and taped them over the stitches. "I think so. I'd rather help the guys over here than some whiny 8 year old with a stomach ache. I've made more of a difference over here than I ever could at home."

He smiled as I put a band aid over the scratch below his eye. "That's why you're an officer."

I smirked. "Maybe." Our eyes stayed with each other for a moment, before I glanced away, tossing the dirty gloves into the trash. "You should heal up fine. Drop by tomorrow sometime and let me look at it. Make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Yes, ma'am."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lynn Compton," I held out my hand.

"Same here, Alice Castille." We shook hands with a pair of grins. "I'll see you around."

"I hope so."

* * *

So...any amazing football fans would know that UCLA and LSU are actually not the teams that played in the 1940 Rose Bowl. I only changed it for sake of this story. Lynn Compton did play football and baseball for UCLA, and in fact did play in a Rose Bowl game with UCLA in 1943. I'm not sure what position though, so I made it up.


	2. Desperate Silence

Disclaimer:...don't own BoB...wish I did....just Alice, and my other characters.

Thanks for all the reviews guy...LOVED them, and I love that everyone is digging the story so far. I've been doing a lot of WWII research lately, reading some books and biographies of some of the guys in Easy and some nurses from that war, particularly a few that I kinda story some true events from. All of the actual battles and attacks that will happen in this story actually did happen. The 326 Med Company was a real company that followed around the 101st Airborne. Almost everything that I have in this story is 100% accurate, other than of course, Alice didn't really live. I am taking some events from a few lives of real WWII nurses and creating her out of them. There may be a couple tid bits here and there that I just threw in because. No, there may not have been nurses that were privates back then...but other than that EVERYTHING else about them is accurate. I did the research to back it up. They did have the option of wearing pants or a skirt and there was black nail polish in that era. I know many WWII nurses were as brave as every other soldier in the army at that time, and many got medals. That is why I'm writing a story about one...because they deeply inspired me.

Okay, now that I HAD to say those things...anyone else who has accuracy issues with me, keep them to yourself...I have done the research to back myself up for this story.

Anyway...hope you guys like this chapter.

_As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name_

_And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today_

_But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down_

_Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

_In the days of my folly  
I followed your rules  
Did what Simon Says to do_

_But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new_

_And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way_

_Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

_So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you_

_Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
'Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

–"Kindly Unspoken" by Kate Voegele

Chapter Two

Desperate Silence

At the end of the shift, I'd finally convinced a few of the girls to go out to the bar with me. It was usually packed with men from the 101st every night. I was sure I could find a poker game or two and win a few packs of cigarettes. Or money to buy more. I straightened the garrison cap, or "cunt cap" as she has heard some men call it, on my head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Evelyn rubbed her hands over her skirt. As usual, I was the only one wearing pants. Evelyn, Gale and God help me, Clarisse all wore their uniform skirts. All Army Nurse Corps women have both skirts and pants for their uniforms, but I never wear my skirt. In fact, I burned it the next day, never giving myself the opportunity to wear it.

I rolled my eyes turning to the three girls at my back. That is all they were after all. Girls. None had yet to be in a war zone. They had yet to realize just what they signed up for. "Ladies, don't worry. It's going to be fine. If you want to earn the respect of some of these men, this is one way to do it."

"That's easy for you to say, LT. You've been out here for two years already. We don't know a single man in there," Gale stood with shoulders square, hands on her hips.

I smiled. She may be a new recruit, but Gale was raised in the Bronx. She had spunk and knew how to take care of herself. She would fit in with these boys just fine. "We are soldiers, just like them. Trust me, the moment we walk in, there will be at least four or five men on each of you asking if you want a drink."

Gale and Evelyn glanced at each other, shrugging in defeat. Clarisse hadn't said a word since we left the house. Besides the factor of experience, she really was a girl. Only 19. The youngest nurse I've had under my command since arriving in Europe. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You okay there, girlie?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

She sure wasn't a person of many words. "Okay, just stay with me. I'll find a nice one for you." She only nodded. "Okay, just to clarify. Mingle only. I don't care how many handsome faces are in there, because trust me ladies, there are quite a few. And you all will be in your own beds to night. Am I clear?"

Evelyn saluted. "Yes sir," she gave me a fake smile.

I waved her off, annoyed, leading them across the street and through the entrance doors to the bar. They took off their caps as I kept mine on, being an officer. The uproar of the bar toned it down a level as one by one, they all glanced our way. I just motioned to the girls to follow me and we wound our way to the bar. "Whiskey," ordered to the bartender, Joffrey. I'd spent enough time in here the last couple months that he didn't question my presence, or my preferences of beverage. I was just urging the other girls to get a drink when a call interrupted me.

"Gambit!"

Shaking my head, I turned to to find him weaving his way over to me. Bill Guarnere, or Gonorrhea as his company mates so lovingly called him, leaned against the bar beside me. "Bill," I greeted.

"Looking for some trouble, tonight young lady?"

I laughed. "Maybe, is there a game going?"

"Absolutely. There's always some gambling to do in Easy. Who are your friends?"

I took my first sip of the whiskey in my hand, pointing to them each in turn. "A few of the nurses in my unit. Clarisse, Evelyn and Gale."

"Good Evening, Ladies. Get yourselves a drink and join the party. Hey Malarkey! Get over here." Another one of Easy's NCO's came over. "Get these girls some drinks and show them around. We got some business to take care of," Bill pulled my sleeve.

"Not a problem," the red head smiled. "Hello, Ladies. I am Corporal Don Malarkey..."

I left Gale and Evelyn at the bar. They could take care of themselves. It was Clarisse that I was worried about. I motioned for her to follow as Bill pulled me to the far corner table. Four men were already sitting, huddled over a game in progress. "Hey Joe, pull up another chair." Joe Toye, who I already knew was one of Bill's best friends, stole a chair from another table and set it between him and an officer whose back was to me.

I fell into the seat, taking a sip of my whiskey before I let myself get comfortable. "Hello boys," they greeted with mutters or grunts.

"Lieutenant," the voice beside me said. I turned to find Buck Compton concentrating on his cards. He glanced up for just a moment to flash me a smile.

"Lieutenant," I echoed.

"Oh, Gambit, this is our new platoon leader, Buck Compton," Bill sat on the other side of Joe, picking up his cards. "Whose bet is it?"

"We met," I smiled, but no one was listening. Clarisse was standing behind me. "You play poker, Clarisse?" She shook her head.

"Not a problem," Johnny Martin picked his head up from his cards. "Hey Lip!" He was sitting at the table behind me. "Can you show this lovely lady how to play darts?"

"Absolutely," he stood, a beer in hand. "I'm Carwood Lipton."

She shook his offered hand a gave him a shy smile. "Clarisse Simpson. Nice to meet you." I almost laughed. She sounded like a mouse in this crowd. But Lipton didn't care. A Sergeant in Easy, he was the NCO everyone trusted. We'd spent a few hours in conversation a couple weeks ago when I wasn't in the mood for poker. He had a kindness about him. Like he was the big brother of the group. If there was anyone in this group that I trusted to keep Clarisse out of trouble, it was him.

"Let's get you a drink, then we'll have a game of darts." He pat my shoulder. A gesture of reassurance. Like he knew I'd be worried about her. It was something else he did well. He knew how to read people. "Hey, Alice. Rough day?"

"Not so bad. Don't beat her too bad, Carwood."

"You can count on me," Lipton led Clarisse back to the bar. I was sure she'd be comfortable with him. He had a way of shaping into the kind of personality that you needed at any given time. Already knowing she was soft spoken, he didn't talk louder so she could hear him, but instead put a comforting hand in the middle of her back and leaned in beside her ear, so only she could hear him. Like she was his little sister.

"First timers, LT?" Johnny asked, amused.

"You wouldn't believe how much convincing it took. I literally had to drag them down the street." They chuckled. "They sign up to have bullets flying past their heads, but can barely find the courage to enter a bar full of men. I don't know what's wrong with women these days."

"I think it's pretty simple," Bill threw back a shot. "It's women like you."

I raised my brow at the challenge. "You owe me a smoke for that one." Joe laughed. I reached my hand out expectantly.

Bill put his cards down. "A smoke? I didn't know you smoked?"

"Only because I've spent too much time around you. Let's go Seargent," I snapped my fingers.

"Here you go, Alice," Buck reached into his pocket and handed her one from his own pack.

A mocking smile came to my face. "Thank you, Buck. How gentlemanly of you." He lit it for me and I blew a puff of smoke in Bill's direction.

"Gentlemanly?" Bill snorted. "I'll show you a gentleman. I bet you two packs you won't take me in the next game."

The table laughed.

* * *

I left the table that night with not only Bill's two packs, but also the rest of Buck's pack and another from Joe. Me and Johnny were the victors that night. The bar was over half empty by the time we wondered over to the dart board. Most of them were just Easy men as a somehow, Buck and I got challenged to a game of darts by Clarisse and Lipton.

Honestly, darts is not my game. I'm probably worse than terrible. Which means I was lucky to be teamed up with Buck. Not only did he play football for UCLA, but also was a catcher on the baseball team, and an extremely good darts player. He made up for almost all my bad throws, some of which, didn't even make it on the board. I was a strategist. Poker, chess, those were my games. Not just randomly throwing a over-sized needle onto a board made of cork. It was ridiculous if you thought about it. Who the hell created this game?

Clarisse on the other hand, was either very lucky or lied when she claimed this being her first time. Together, her and Lipton made a good team. Leaving the easy shots for her, he one by one, made the hard ones. Buck may have been good, but with all my terrible shots, we were left to play catch up.

Being a little buzzed didn't help me either. My vision was still perfect. But my knees however, were a little shaky. I took a deep breath, taking aim. Pfft, as if it would help me anyway. "Try left handed," Buck suggested.

I glanced at him. "Really?"

"You can't be any worse," he stifled.

The crowd around us boomed with laughter. "Ha, ha," I rolled my eyes. He was right though. I couldn't be any worse. Switching the dart to my left hand, I turned my body and gave a toss. I groaned and turned to Buck, hands on my hips.

"Okay, apparently you can be worse." The dart had barely made it on the board. I either threw it too hard, or not hard enough. I couldn't find an in between. I slapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly.

Clarisse stepped up to take her turn. As her and Lipton tried for the last ten rounds to hit the bullseye, it gave Buck and I the time to catch up. Which ever team it is first, won. I held my breath at each toss now, in anticipation. Clarisse flicked it to the board, missing by inches. I let out my breath and clapped my hands as Buck marched up to the line, dart in hand. "Come on, Buck." He can do this. He's played in two Rose Bowl's for Christ's sake. He can throw a little dart into a one-by-one inch circle. Buck tossed...

"Oh come on," I groaned. It was close, but not close enough, landing in the green that circled the bullseye. Less than a centimeter away from victory. "You've got to be kidding!" I yelled, exasperated. "This is ridiculous."

Buck chuckled. "It's just not our night." I leaned against the wall beside him as Lipton got ready for his turn. "One of those days, right?" He said only loud enough for me.

I smiled up at him. "Yup, I know about those." He knocked his shoulder into mine, playfully.

A cheer from the gathered crowd got our attention as I looked to the board, then let my head hit the the wall behind me. "I was a winner tonight," I groaned, watching Lipton and Clarisse share a celebratory high five that fell into a hug. Buck and I dug the bet money from our pockets, putting the pile together on the table. We tried just betting cigarettes, but neither Lipton or Clarisse were smokers.

I ruffled the girl's hair as I passed her to shake Lipton's hand. "Lucky little shithead," I told him. He only laughed.

"Can't win every night, Alice."

"You could have told me that before we started the game. Saved me the trouble." He laughed. I leaned closer to him. "Thanks, Carwood. For looking after, Clarisse."

"My pleasure, Alice. She's a sweet girl," he squeezed my hand with a friendly affection. "I'll make sure she gets back alright."

Bill was instantly at my side, ready for another game. I shook my head. "No, no. Not this time. I'm calling it a night, boys."

"Me too," Buck stated. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

Once we were out the door, I passed him a pack of cigarettes. He gave me a questionable smile. "It's the least I can do. I told you darts wasn't my game."

Buck laughed. "Yeah, I think I overestimated you just a little bit," he took the pack, slipping them in his pocket.

We fell silent, walking a few feet away from each other. I glanced up at the still cloudy sky. It was always darker here because you never saw the stars. It was early morning, and the sun would rise in a few hours. The street lights dwindled as we walked further from the center of the village. I glanced over at my walking companion. His steps were easy, and in sync with my own. His eyes were never in the same spot, but constantly scanning the surroundings ahead. He seemed perfectly comfortable walking in silence beside me, and I liked that.

"Why did you join the Army?"

"I was in the ROTC program at UCLA. Joining the Army was always the plan." He had an amused smile.

I chuckled. "But the war wasn't, right?"

Buck sighed. "Nope, not really. What about you?"

"As cliché as it sounds...I just had to do my part. I knew I could help, and it was my chance to make a difference."

"Yeah, that kinda is a little cliché."

"Shut up," I pushed him away from me, only then realizing that we had drifted closer together as we walked. "What about you mister Army was always the plan. Why the Airborne?"

Buck shrugged. "Without a challenge, it just wouldn't be worth it. I was told Airborne Infantry are the best. That's what I had to be part of."

"And you never had any second thoughts once the war started?"

"None."

"That's impressive. I'm sure many of your ROTC mates did. Am I right?" He nodded. "So we both have admirable qualities then," I giggled.

"What a pair we make."

"As long as we don't play darts." We laughed and soon fell into silence again. It was comforting, walking beside someone that appreciated a companionable silence. And enjoy it. He didn't push me for answers, which I'm sure there were other questions he could ask. I'm not a very typical woman, even if I did join up to fight in a war. We just walked, asked an occasional question and found something to laugh about. It was refreshing being with these men, who had high spirits. And hopefully, they would stay that way.

We began passing a house with a short brick wall surrounding their front yard. Like a giggly 10 year old, I jumped on top, and balanced my way forward in the dark. "Did you lose a ring?"

The question startled me so much, that I stopped in my tracks and fell from the wall. "What?"

"On your right hand, you used to wear a ring." I stared at him in shock. "I noticed the tan line," he pointed to the vacant spot on my finger.

"Oh," I stared down where my ring used to sit. "Yeah. I lost it. Came off in Italy somewhere."

"You were at Anzio Beach, weren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Buck tapped the left side of his jacket. "We heard about it in training. Four nurses were awarded the Silver Star when their hospital was attacked."

"Oh, right." A hand slyly covered the ribbons on my chest. "It was um...pretty surreal."

"The attack, or getting the medal?"

I considered it. "Both. I was only one of fifty nurses, and they gave four of us medals. I thought it was a little...unfair."

"Not everyone is born to lead, Alice. When I walked into the hospital today, you were standing there like you own the place. Because you do. Every single person in there looks to you. All those nurses and your patients survived that attack because of people like you. That kept them focused and moving. That's not something you can learn."

Glancing away from him, a nibbled on my lip. Being awarded that Silver Star has done a lot of things for me. Put cameras in my face, my name in headlines and little girls wanting to be me. But it's also put a target on my back and made me an enemy to a few headlining assholes, I like to call them. Like my CO, Captain Waters. No matter how honored I should be to have that medal, it's done little for me. And now, it's made feel like a shy ten year old who just got an embarrassing congratulations from her parents. I didn't want it to be like that.

I set a hand on his shoulder. "UCLA did you good." He looked down with a small smile. Great, now I insulted him. I slipped my arm through his. "I'm sorry, really. Thank you, Lynn."

Buck hesitated for a moment, before his step was once again perfect with mine. I'm not sure whether it was at his first name or at how close I was, but he didn't move away from me. "I'm right up here," I led him to the next house. I stopped in front of the walkway to the front door and untangled my arm from his. "Where are you staying at?"

"About block back that way."

"You didn't have to walk me back."

"Sure I did."

I reached up to pushed down the corner of the tape that was sticking up on the bandage I had put in place earlier today. "How's your head feel?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"If you don't sleep very well I'll give you some pills for the pain tomorrow. They'll help you sleep." Buck nodded, and I had run out of excuses to keep him here. "I hope you sleep okay. And remember to stop by tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Goodnight, Lynn."

"Goodnight, Alice."

* * *

A cigarette in my hand, I blew a puff of smoke into the night air. Sitting in the open window ledge with one foot on top of the desk and the other on the roof, I studied the ring in my hand. I should throw it into the darkness, not caring where it ended up. Like burning his letters, words that meant so much, which are now lost in time. But I couldn't find myself to part with it. It shouldn't mean anything to me anymore, if it didn't mean anything to him.

The breeze began to pick up and I closed my eyes at the sensation across my bare arms. My dogtags jingled as I leaned forward to put out the cigarette. I rubbed my fingertips over the cotton of my sweatpants. I would try to go running before my shift tomorrow. After getting so used to bouncing around every few days in Italy, being in one place for this long has made me anxious. Especially with the call for the invasion of France to come any day now. I was ready to move. That's what I signed up for.

Footsteps came up the road and I watched silently as Lipton and Clarisse appeared out of the darkness. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but she laughed at something he just told her. They stopped on the sidewalk and Clarisse fell silent. Lipton observed her for a minute before leaning in and whispering something into her ear. She nodded, and hugged him. He embraced her, as a brother would, and placed a kiss on her temple, just like my father did when I left on the train from New Orleans. He watched her as she swiftly made her way into the front door, not taking his eyes away from her until he knew she was inside.

Even though I hadn't moved a muscle since they appeared, Lipton still glanced up at me. I tried to smile and waved my fingers at him. He nodded, pointing up at me before disappearing again in the darkness. The bedroom door opened and I watched Clarisse hastily wipe a few tears before closing it behind her. "You okay?"

She turned towards me, startled. "Oh," she gasped. "I didn't know you were awake. Sorry, LT."

"You're fine. Too much on my mind to sleep." I glanced down the road where Lipton had just disappeared. "He's a good guy, uh?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "He's different."

"That he is," I sighed, not taking my eyes off her shy movements. "How you doing?"

"Fine."

Even though that was a typical answer for her, I still wasn't buying it. Something was wrong. I stepped down from the window. "Look, Clarisse, everything's gonna be fine. Just do what you were trained to do, and you'll be okay." She nodded, but I still wasn't convinced. I stepped over to her side of the room and forced her to look me in eye. "All you have to do, is save as many lives as you can. It's my job to make sure your safe. And I take care of my people."

"Yes, LT."

"You're gonna be fine, I promise. Okay?" She nodded, maybe looking slightly more comfortable. Her calm released the weight from my chest and I smiled. "Okay. Let's go to sleep. Long day tomorrow," I ruffled her hair.

Every day was a long day in ETO.

* * *

Just so everyone knows, ETO stands for European Theater Operation. And I don't know if this chapter title makes sense, but it sounded good...LOL...honestly, it was all I could come up with.


End file.
